As Fate Would Have It
by Shannon Cathule
Summary: ...the demon CAN love. (Parody fic)


_Obligatory Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden 3 and the more than 108 characters are all copyright to Konami, yadda yadda yadda. Dedicated to the other Suiko fans out there who maintain a high level of snark. (Also, thanks to Minmei for pointing out the issue of Yuber having doubled up True Runes. I had, indeed, forgotten that Windy is the only one to have the ability to make that happen, but I couldn't figure on a way to get the punchline come off quite as well without the story ending as it did. Apologies and I fully admit to the error! ...and I do mean that in all sincerity.)_

* * *

"As Fate Would Have It"

As rain began to descend from the gray, cloud hewn sky, pattering against the dry earth and cleansing the land, a lone figure walked along a dirt road near some shattered stone ruins. Her head covered in a dark cowel, her shoulders and back garbed in a cloak, she had long been wandering the lands in search of her place in the world. How cruel fate had been to her hard working family, completely destroying it because of the True Rune her brave father had borne for so long. Many knew the name McDohl and few would ever forget his contributions to war efforts long past, but hardly anyone understood the burden he bore with the Soul Eater True Rune. 

His only daughter knew otherwise, however. A True Rune only guarenteed immortality so long as no outside force struck the bearer down. And alas, Tir had fallen prey to a deadly plague as many of the other villagers had, succumbing in the end and his rune passing to her with his death. Only with his long years of enduring the Rune's pain had he been able to keep it from consuming those around him, and with Tir's death came the death of his wife, as well, her soul devoured. 

Phillena, his daughter, had been through so much as the result of the Rune's passage to her. Every friend, every ally she had ever had eventually died because of it. Lonely and fearing that being in any one village for too long would bring more death, she had taken to the road. Surely...surely there was someone out there who could withstand the power of the Soul Eater and would not shun her? Silent tears began to fall as she trudged along, lost in thought. 

Suddenly, she felt a presence nearby. Glancing up at the ruins ahead of her, she swore she could smell a coppery hint of dried blood upon the damp air. Had there recently been a battle in the area? Hurrying forward, she approached the fallen stone structures, wondering if anyone was still there after the conflict. 

Patches of dried blood covered the dirt and grass in many places, the fallen bodies of various soldiers laying strewn about. Shields bearing the crests of both Holy Harmonia and the Zexen Federation lay among the remains, causing a shiver to run the length of her spine. Just as she thought to take her leave of such a cursed place, however, a bit of movement caught the corner of her eye. Turning, she noticed a man trying to free himself from some of the wreckage. Moving quickly, she went to his aid, assisting him as he cleared the last of the rubble and fell to his knees, gasping and shuddering. 

Given the armored corpses of soldiers lying about nearby, she thought his choice in clothes unusual. While they were dirty, bloodsoaked and torn, his garments were nearly all black in color, including a long sleeved coat and pants. Hir hair, the color of pale honey, cascaded over his shoulders, part of it still tied back in a very loose braid. And when his gaze met hers, she could not help but gasp, one hand moving to cover her heart. Those eyes... Those beautiful, mismatched eyes. One was a pure, sky blue, the other a deep crimson red. Despite his exhaustion, despite his wounds, the man managed to hold his gaze steady with hers, unafraid. 

This man, she thought, he's a survivor. And the Soul Eater tells me that he is also a True Rune bearer. Perhaps I could help him and he could accompany me. Companionship after all this time would be a welcome change, and besides, those eyes... How gorgeous they are! 

Pulling off her cloak cowel, Phillena revealed her own visage, her eyes a shocking violet in color. Her locks of silver hair fell about her shoulders in thick tresses, bits of colored ribbon interwoven between the strands. Her voice was almost melodic when she spoke, gentle and reassuring. 

"May I ask...what your name is, sir?" 

The man looked back at her, gaze unwavering, his own voice flat as he responded, no doubt drained of emotion from the strain of battle. "...Yuber." 

"I am Phillena... You look like you've been through so much. Please...let me help you." 

Yuber arched one eyebrow slightly. What was a girl like her doing in the Syndar Ruins? She had not been a part of the battle, as her porcelain skin had not been marred with dirt or bloodstains in any way. Her fine clothes were protected by a good travelling cloak and her hair was groomed to perfection. Without a doubt, she was one of the most lovely creatures the demon had ever looked upon. There was something about her that drew him in...made him forget about the ruins and the bodies around him for the moment. What could it be? Did he feel attracted to this woman? How could that be possible? But wait... Could it be? 

The demon gained his feet and caught up one of her hands in his own, his fingers still tainted by both his own blood and the blood of the fallen. She seemed taken aback, but after a moment, smiled warmly at him. Yuber held her hand for several moments, then smiled, himself. 

"You... You are a True Rune Bearer, are you not?" he questioned. 

"Yes... My father was Tir McDohl and when he passed on, he left the Soul Eater to me," she replied. And even though she had already sensed his Rune, she felt compelled to ask about it. "You also have a True Rune?" 

Releasing her hand, he nodded...and produced a long, thin silver blade from what remained of one jacket sleeve. 

The point of it was driven through Phillena's chest before she could so much as bat an eye. Yuber watched as she slowly slipped down the length of the weapon as he tilted it towards the ground, leaving a trail of glistening red in her wake. 

"I do," he finally said with a wicked smirk as she stared back at him in horror through dying eyes. "TWO True Runes now, in fact." 

And so it was that Yuber came to possess the True Soul Eater Rune, leaving the Syndar Ruins to go out in the world and bring about the chaos and destruction that he so loved, eventually destroying all the Grasslands, the Zexen Federation and the surrounding nations, unleashing total disaster upon the known world and purging humanity in a bloodsoaked reign of terror. 

* * *

_Because we all knew that a Mary Sue would end up bringing about the end of the world._


End file.
